


unfair

by sehoprint



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, junmyeon is an adorable idiot, just idiots who find out that they're in love, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehoprint/pseuds/sehoprint
Summary: junmyeon shouldn't be this mad, sehun thinks. at least not over this.





	unfair

“no! t-that’s just unfair!” junmyeon yelled, pushing at the taller boy’s chest. “it’s completely unfair to expect me to be completely fine with this, sehun!” he continued, stomping his feet on the hardwood floors in their shared apartment.

 

“myeonie-” the younger started, trying to step closer to the smaller.

 

junmyeon scoffed as he took a step back from the other. “don’t you _dare_ ,” he started, wagging his finger and shaking his head at sehun. “don’t you dare ‘myeonie’ me, oh sehun,” he finished.

 

sehun ignored the mocking voice the shorter pulled rolling his eyes quickly, and tried to take a step closer to junmyeon again.

 

“sehun, don’t you dare take one step closer to me,” junmyeon said as he glared at the black haired boy.

 

sehun ignored him, and took a step closer as junmyeon took another one back. it was just a game of push and pull with the two boys, as sehun just tried to get closer to the smaller.

 

“ _junmyeon_ ,” sehun started, his firm voice being all it took for the addressed boy to stop moving and look up at him. “you have to tell me what’s really wrong first,” he continued slowly, as if he was talking to a living, ticking time bomb. “i know you are _way_ too upset right now for it to be something as small as doing the dishes,” he finished. because sehun knows something is wrong. if there wasn't, junmyeon shouldn’t be this mad, sehun thinks. at least not over this

 

“it’s you!” junmyeon yelled, breaking out of his focused trance on the boy above him. “it’s you, sehun! you make it so hard to not love you, because everytime i try to distance myself from you, you come pulling me back in!” he shouted, throwing weak punches with his small fists at the other’s broad chest.

 

“sehun, we agreed that there would be no feelings involved, but it’s like you want me to fall in love with you. and it’s so heartbreaking because i can’t seem to forget your piercing eyes, your brown nose, your soft lips, and just _everything_ about you, sehun!”

 

“so, you’re mad at me…” the taller started, trailing off, trying to comprehend the situation. “because you like me?” he finished, trying to hide his smirk.

 

“not ‘like’ dummy, i _love_ you!” junmyeon shouted, punching the younger's chest repeatedly to get his message and anger through, but it was all in vain when sehun grabbed his wrists lightly and pulled the shorter closer to his chest.

 

junmyeon looked up at the sudden action, and attempted(but failed) to hide the pink blush blossoming on his cheeks.

 

“so you mean to tell me, that you’re this mad at me… because you love me?” sehun spoke slowly, as if he was trying to understand his own words as they came out of his mouth.

 

“yes! that’s exactly why!”

 

“well, junmyeon-ah, for your information, i love you too,” sehun stated, kissing the smaller lightly on the tip of his nose.

 

junmyeon froze. “wait, really?” he gaped up at the black haired male.

 

“yes really,” he smiled, pushing the older into their shared room and onto their shared bed.

 

“really, really?” junmyeon whispered questioningly, glancing up at the man on top of him.

 

“really, really,” the other ensured, kissing the small man under him slowly with love.  


**Author's Note:**

> lol gn streaks. i wrote like three fics tonight, but i only posted one other one + this one, but ig i might post the last one,


End file.
